Primrose The Keeper of Peace
by burnedwillow16
Summary: Ignore this story, discontinued so I can focus on my Inheritance Cycle fanfic. Sorry to anyone looking for an update! :( Oh well I hope you'll check out my story Interchanged Fates: Book One. Love and Peace minions!
1. Shattered Reminiscence

My home has been destroyed, my life ruined, my sister and her lover were killed by the Capitol, and I've been taken hostage. I wasn't caught; I went on my own accord. The rebellion was stupid, there wasn't anything we could have done to defeat the Capitol. My boots crush the fresh snow underfoot as I walk the streets of my former home. District Twelve has been broken, you can see it in their faces, smell it in the air, taste it in the food and water, and even see it in the snow. Snow, which until recently has always provided children the opportunity for play, lies across the land blanketing everything in a white sheet of lethargy and nostalgia. The trees are the worst, I think. We learned in school that trees could live for hundreds and sometimes thousands of years. The fact that all that history, that entire long life…turned to a blackened and dead shape, grotesque in the way it erupts from the ashen earth.

Not everything was so bad however, as I get off the train I see that the bakery has begun to produce bread and cakes again, the new family moved in a few weeks ago and seem like pleasant people. Their children were lean and friendly, the adults only older in appearance. Spirit spread like the fires that once consumed so much here, so many lost.

The coalmines had more or less been returned to normal, the workers and miners descending into the darkness of the earth every day, switching shifts every twelve hours. It seems like they lead a harsh life, those coalminers, and it is. They work in pitch-black conditions for next to nothing, but they do it for their families. And sometimes, they give their lives for their families.

I remember the time my own father worked there. I was very small, but my sister used to tell me stories about things he told her. She never talked about the day he died, but she didn't need to. That is the only day from my childhood that stands out so vividly that it seems like it happened yesterday.

A crow calls, interrupting my reminiscing, piercing my mind like a knife, a single solemn call that fills the crisp morning air with a shroud of mournful sound. Having paid it's due to the suffering of this place, it moves on. Taking flight in a wonderful display of black feathers. Joining the first, nearly a dozen explode out of the burned part of the district. As if driven by the bird's mournful music, I turn in that direction and walk.

I'm immediately regretting my decision, but after I made the choice, I'd made up my mind. I continued forward, my feet crunching in the snow. Every so often I trip on a hidden piece of wood, or brick, I see the hollow ruins of homes and of the few businesses in this part of town. I see where The Hub used to be, the great shell of the warehouse casts eerie shadows across the ground, turning an enormous swath of white snow into grey ash. I continue, pushing myself to walk on and on. Wandering the streets of my former home.

I stop walking in front at my old house, a bombed out ruin. I suppose no one will ever rebuild it, no one needs to. No one lives here anymore, my mother's dead, my sister, her fiancé, even my cat and goat. I feel memories slowly crawling into my vision, I give myself to the memory of a fire sputtering one cold winter night, and my sister's smiling face as she carries in a wild rabbit for our stew tonight. My mother scolding her about her forays into the wilderness, and my sister smiling and hugging her. We were a normal family, for this district, and we loved each other.

I miss those days, the days when we were a family. When my sister could still smile and laugh without faking it. When she used to brush and braid my hair and when we could have meat in our soup. I missed my sister's friend, his tan skin sparkling with sweat after a long hot summer day. I miss my school, and my friends. The way my cat hated my sister. I miss the baker's son and his beautiful cakes and cookies. My eyes feel hot and my vision blurs, I wipe away my tears but more come. Soon I collapse to my knees in what used to be the kitchen, sobbing for what used to be.

Why am I crying? Why am I crying for these people? These…_rebels_? I know they would all have cried for Primrose Everdeen, the child. But I can't think of anyone, not one single person that lives in any of the twelve districts that would cry for Primrose Everdeen, the Peacekeeper.

**(A/N: I know this is short, but I'm not very good at writing really long chapters. I promise that there will be more to this story. Please review if you like the story. BW16 •,..,• )**


	2. Friend Revealed

A man walks through what was left of District Twelve, the snow whipping around his face, biting with small sharp teeth into his flesh. A single shiver crawls up his spine, causing him to shake. The snow piles onto his shoulders, creating miniature bluffs and dunes. The snow itself did not stand out against his stark bone white uniform, the body armor covering all vital areas on his body. A helmet covers his dirty ash blonde hair, a pair of black goggles rest around his neck. A plain black strap holds his gun at his side. His eyes attentively survey the white-cloaked ruins, searching for his partner.

He wonders through the war torn streets, walking the alleys and back streets. Searching, waiting, for just a single sign of his partner and friend. Primrose eludes him through the day. Finally as night begins to descend onto the town, he turns to the Hub's now eerie shadow. Finding for himself the twisted remains of the trees and homes of the poorer part of the District.

Softly a single bird chirps on a branch nearby. The man turns to it, a smile forms on his face, and he marvels at the blue, black, and white feathers of a mockingjay.

"Such a beautiful sound." His voice warm echoes in the empty expanse of the ruins, "A shame that such a stigma was placed on it."

With a flutter of feathers the bird departs, and with a shuffling of boots the man continues to walk. A single soft note wonders through the air, a single soft sound. The man stops his head cocked to the side, listening, waiting. He hears the sniffle again and walks towards it.

The man finds the source of the cries, kneeling in the ruins of a kitchen, her blond hair speckled with snow. Upon hearing the crunching of snow, she stands up and turns to the man, her countenance pale and emotionless. Her eyes are blue, like the sky, and full of life. Or at least that's what he had seen three years ago when she was drawn for the Hunger Games. Even though she knew she would have died, she just stared on forward and faced the camera with a quiet defiance. And that's when her sister stepped forward to take her place, and when this horrible war was begun.

The man had served in District Eight for two years before the rebellion, and he had always known that Eight was discontent and prone to violence when riled. He runs his hand across the scar on his right cheek, and remembers the young boy that gave it to him with a brick in District Eight.

"Come on Everdeen, we have to go. Commander Goldenwood sent me to find you." The harsh tone masks a genuine concern for her. He never lets it show however and repeats himself. "Come on! Move your ass Everdeen!"

Abruptly and without sound she stands, her hair falling across her shoulders. Her eyes blinking back more tears, she turns to him, and smiles.

"Thank you Leonis," her voice quavering slightly, "thank you very much."

He returns the smile, showing her his perfect teeth. His violet eyes searching her face and soul in equal measures.

"You're welcome Prim."


	3. Conclusions Made

**(A/N: I am pleasantly surprised that so many people have read my story, I'm asking for reviews and PMs if you like it! BW16 º,..,º)**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I don't know that much about Leonis's life, he keeps it hidden to most people. Sadly that includes me, I don't even know why I want to know about him. He's a Peacekeeper like me, and he's my partner, but I'm not interested in learning about him. He's from the Capitol, which holds a stigma of its own, and he's from a rich family.

The status of his family was a topic of great tension between the two of us, he was rich and I was poor. He ate feasts, while my family starved. He's expressed his sorrow at this situation and he tells me he never ate that much growing up. From the first day he learned about these practices he condemned them, at least that's what he told _me_. For all I know he could have been eating like a king and spitting on the poor people.

I shake my head. No. No matter where he might have come from or what he might have been, he's simply too nice. I look to my right, and there he sits. Stoic and silent beside me, his breath making puffs of steam in the wintery dusk air. I can see the reddening of his cheeks and ears, and I know he's suffering in the cold of winter here. For maybe the millionth time this last few days I feel bad for dragging him here, but I know he will deflect my concern with humor. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll let his guard down and say something that portrays how he really feels about the whole situation.

I smile sadly, what a funny joke. Me lucky? Three years ago, my name was chosen from over two hundred children as tribute. Of course, my sister volunteered in my stead. Then my sister wins the Hunger Games, my luck took a turn there. When she returned home she had horrible nightmares every night, and I had to help with that. Until her victory tour and the Peacekeepers came for my mother and me. To use as leverage against her. That was fun. I suppose the best thing about this whole 'Peacekeeper Primrose' thing is that I get to spend all my time with Leonis.

My eyes fall onto his ash colored hair, ruffled and speckled with snow. I giggle, which in turn makes him turn to me.

"What's got you giggling?" his smile is barely visible, but there is one.

"Your hair," I take a deep breath. "It kind of looks like a birds nest!" my giggles erupt into full blown laughter. His blush makes it even better. I laugh until I can barely see anything through the tears in my eyes. I try to rub the tears out, and that's when I stumble and fall into him.

Suddenly it's my skin that's on fire, my cheeks that are covered in blush, and his eyes that are tearing due to laughter. It isn't long before I join him in the mirth. Our laughter echoes across the barren ruins of my former home, and for just a second, a moment suspended in time, I forgot about everything that's happened over the last three years, over my entire life in-fact. Over the course of a few seconds, everything rushes back to my mind, and my eyes fill with true tears and my laughter is replaced by cries, muffled by the front of Leonis's uniform.

Leonis's laughter is replaced by silence on his part, and his arms closing tightly around me.

A whispered "It's ok Prim," echoes occasionally through my cries and into my mind, as if from somewhere far off. I feel his hand rubbing my back comfortingly.

For a moment I wonder where I should categorize this moment, in the good or bad memories. I risk a glance up at his face. I see that he's not looking at me but off at the setting sun. I look into his eyes, or what little I could see, and find contentment and comfort. I smile and rest my head against his chest again my eyes closing involuntarily. Without even thinking I say my conclusion out loud in my drowsy sleep deprived voice.

"Good…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review if you don't, I welcome criticism! But no flames please!) **


	4. Authority Revealed

I feel her soft cries pass through my uniform and warm the flesh above my heart, heating my skin and causing goose bumps to form across it. I shiver at the sensation and sigh softly. I'm watching the sunset with a mild interest, when a single nearly unperceivable word is whispered.

"Good…"

In curiosity, I turn my gaze to Prim. Her eyes have shut and her breathing is calmer. I nearly burst out laughing after I realize she's asleep. Taking advantage of her sleeping state, I show tenderness in the form of brushing some strands of her blonde hair away from her face. Whispering to ensure I don't wake her, I say to myself,

"So beautiful. Prim you're so beautiful." I slowly and carefully lean closer to her face, until I'm inches away. I can feel her warm breath flowing across my lips, and I shiver again, not from the cold this time. I move closer and as I'm about to kiss her, I stop.

_'What am I doing?'_ I ask myself.

_'You were about to take advantage of the sleeping girl laying on you, dumbass.'_ I answer back. I sit there, frozen in my contemplation, for several seconds, maybe even a minute. Slowly, so as to not wake her, I pull away and return to my former position.

"What am I thinking?" I whisper to myself.

It seems like hours pass before Prim stirs and her eyes flutter open, to find mine staring into hers. Her blush is nearly instant and my chuckle erupts from my chest without my provocation. She giggles along with me, and closes her eyes again. It's several minutes before the new silence is broken,

"I think we should get back now," her voice is barely above a whisper. "Commander Goldenwood is going to be mad that we missed role call."

I smile and gently stand, forcing her to as well.

"Nah, no one could be mad at you Prim." I smile, knowing it's far from true. But it cheers her up regardless.

"Thanks Leonis, now come on!" she giggles as she runs ahead of me.

It took until the sun had completely sunk past the horizon, and the stars came out, for us to find the Commander. In reality, she isn't really commander of anything except our own Primrose's personal bodyguards. Appointed by President Naysmith herself to protect our precious girl here.

Every time I think about it, it makes me laugh. Even though the unit is one of the fiercest in the Capitol military, they are assigned as bodyguards ninety percent of the time. I think it gets to Goldenwood easiest, that either Prim or myself can override even her direct orders. We are the Presidents pet project to them.

That is what makes Primrose so competitive. At least that's what I think. She hates being compared to a lapdog, and she strives to prove it in all ways possible. That's why she joined this squad, and that, by extension, is why I'm here. It's my job to protect Prim from the still rebellion sympathetic agents in the Districts. Those are my direct orders from President Naysmith, and I follow all orders to the letter. It's what I'm supposed to do as a soldier.

"Everdeen!" Goldenwood shouts at Prim, "You missed role call! How are my squad and I supposed to keep you safe if we don't know where you are?!"

Suddenly, she turns her attention to me. Her Capitol pedigree is quite obvious in her crimson eyes and green flame tattoos underneath her eyes. The combination causes her eyes to seemingly glow with a strange fire in them.

"And you!" her anger was quite evident, but seems to die down for a second. "The President recommended you report to her when you returned. The phone is up there." she points to the stairs.

"Thank you commander," I reply with an even tone, "I will of course notify the President of Primrose's condition, but after I can accurately assess that condition."

Sufficiently put down she turned away from me. Giving me free access to Prim and I walk to her room. As I move to open the door I freeze at the sound of a crash, against the door.

"Go away," I hear through the door, "whoever you are, I don't care. Go away."

Without a single sound, I release the handle of her door and turn down the hall. I slowly walk up the stairs and dial the code for the President's personal chambers.

It takes merely moments for the line to be picked up,

"Aldjoy." There is no question in her voice.

"Ma'am." I answer without hesitation. "I understand you want an update?"

"Yes," came her immediate response, "anything to report?"

I sigh, what should I say? That I'm holding and comforting her when no one's looking? That she confides in me everything that she hates and loves? I open my mouth to respond,

"There isn't anything new to report ma'am." My voice sounds heavy and tired, but President Naysmith doesn't catch on.

"Unfortunate." A pause on the other end of the phone, "Continue with your mission Aldjoy."

"Understood ma'am."


	5. Night-time Confusion

I never did bother to find out who was behind my door, my thoughts wondered as I lay trying to sleep. I simply threw the vase because I didn't want anyone to come in. A sigh escapes my lips, a simple sound echoing in the darkness of my room. I strip out of my uniform and into a sleeping garment. The cool, thin fabric caresses my skin. I smile softly. Tomorrow will be a new day, I think before I fall into a deep sleep on the pink comforter.

I'm woken after what feels like a few moments of sleep by a soft, tentative knock. An equally soft and hesitant question follows.

"May I come in, Prim?" Almost by itself, my face curves into a faint smile.

"Come on in Leonis," my door slowly creaks open, and his face is outlined in the sliver of light he lets in. A small smile lights his face like the flashlight he's carrying.

"Just making sure you're okay." His voice remains level and emotionless, but I think he's concerned for real. I think he really cares. "President's orders."

My crestfallen expression is hidden by the darkness, for which I am suddenly grateful. So Naysmith wants to know if I'm ok? Of course she does, I am her little pet bird. A bird with clipped wings. My response is almost as cold as my expression,

"I'm fine, get out of my room."

Without a single word, he nods and leaves. The light he brought with him follows him out the door and up the hall.

A single tear falls down my cheek,

"Of course it was her order, he only does anything she tells him to." So every time he's been gentle… a choked sound escapes my throat. I'm not even sure if it was a sob, or a scream.

Tonight I cry myself to sleep, and I'm not even sure why.

**(A/N: I know it's been a while since I have posted, and I know this is really short, but I have no idea where this chapter was going… Hopefully I will have a more exciting chapter 6. I'm planning on them returning to the Capitol, and I'm planning to introduce the President in person! Stay faithful minions! •,..,•)**


End file.
